


Finally

by Toby1990 (Hermy1990)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Decisions, M/M, Mystrade Prompt Challenge, Vampire Mycroft (Implied), giving in, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermy1990/pseuds/Toby1990
Summary: For the Mystrade Prompt ChallengeYour dialogue:"So... you changed your mind?"The circumstances...as the sun setsYou must mention...perfume or cologne and an umbrella





	Finally

I see him silhouetted in the evening sun, ever present umbrella on his arm and the lasting scent of his cologne wafting on the breeze. I stand at a distance, looking longingly at his frame, wondering if I'm making the right decision being here.

I go to turn around when suddenly he says "So... changed you mind already?"

I freeze. 

I feel him closing in, so close I feel his breathe on the back of my neck, then move to my ear to breathe smoothly.

"Gregory" he breathes softly in my ear. I can't help the shiver that emerges from his proximity.

"M.." I manage to breathe, uncertainly.

"Come Gregory" he presses his lips lightly to my earlobe, "You know you want to"

My brain has emptied of all thought at his seductive whisper.

I find myself let loose a whimper at his words, knowing them to be true. I finally let go with a barely heard "Yesss" as he takes me in his arms.

"Finally" he says, knowing he has won.


End file.
